Nightmares, kisses, and love
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: One shot of Klaine warning sex, and langue. Bit of humor and Drama Enjoy! Please review! XOXO!


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Not the best begin but I made it up. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine sleeping beside him. He whispered to him 'I love you' knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear him and that if he was actually awake, Kurt wouldn't have heard nearly enough courage to have said it

Blaine squinted in the light waking up to find his boyfriend string at him, "Hi." Blaine smiles goofily.

Kurt chuckled softly and reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek. "Hi babe." Blaine hums softly at the touch, staring at his boyfriend. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine stared at him. He didn't hear him did he? "What?"

"Sh-h." Blaine whispers sitting up slightly kissing Kurt. Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine back, his hand resting on his cheek. Blaine deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around Kurt. Kurt chuckled into the kiss and pulled back slightly but enough that their lips were still touching as he talked. He looked Blaine in the eyes. "What was that for?

"For you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. But sighed and stroked his cheek again. "You're adorable in the mornings, you know?"

"Why's that?"

Kurt shrugged. "You just have this dazed expression and you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Well it's earlyy." Blaine whines.

Kurt smiled softly. "Then go back to sleep, babe."

"But I wanna be with you." Blaine says nuzzling in Kurt's neck.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair. "You are with me."

Blaine smiles and whispers "I love you."

Kurt blinks at Blaine, honestly surprised. "You do?"

"I wouldn't lie about the Kurtie."

Kurt beamed at Blaine and pecked him quickly on the lips. "I love you too."

Blaine grins again. "We should sleeep."

"You go to sleep then.."

"You just stay with me." Blaine whispers not really thinking before falling asleep. Kurt smiles at Blaine and holds him tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt kisses Blaine lightly; strokes his check as and watches him a Blaine falls into a happy sleep for the first time in awhile while Kurt. Kurt didn't feel like going to sleep so he found a stack of the newest magazines and read as his boyfriend slept peacefully.

Blaine woke up to find Kurt lying on his stomach reading the latest Vogue magazine, beside Blaine. Kurt heard Blaine moving around then felt a weight over him as Blaine begins to place feather light kisses along his neck. Kurt hums and chuckles. "Is there something you need? I'm reading."

"You." Blaine whispers kissing him again more hungrily this time.

Kurt moans softly and attempts to scoot away. "But I'm reading..."

"You can read later." Blaine whispers giving Kurt his best puppy dog face.

"Okay fine, just stop with the eyes." He giggles and pulls Blaine in for a kiss.

Blaine smiles, kissing his boyfriend back longingly while he wraps his arms around him pressing him close so they are chest to chest. Kurt pulls away from the kiss. "You know, we are all alone." He trails his fingers lightly over Blaine's neck. "That means we are free to do whatever we please."

"Whatever we please." Blaine repeats his hands lowering to his boyfriend's ass.

Kurt smirks and begins to kiss down Blaine's neck. Blaine rolls his head to the side to give Kurt more room. He moves up to nibble on Blaine's ear before sucking lightly on a spot below it. Blaine whimpers slightly, giving Kurt full control. Kurt smiles when he feels Blaine relax. _At least I get to be on top._

Kurt pulls off both of their shirts swiftly, straddling Blaine he starts sucking on Blaine's collar-bone, biting gently slowly moving lower. Blaine hums arching his back towards Kurt, his hips jerking upward when Kurt begins sucking on his hip bone. Kurt smiles as he grabs the lube, the pair couple tugs at each other's pants easily slipping them off. Kurt slicks up his fingers. Teasingly slipping on in one finger slowly, causing Blaine to moan while kissing Kurt's neck hungrily sucking the at his presser point; they both jerk forward both moaning at the friction when their cocks rub together.

Kurt adds a second finger, slowly moving in and out, scissoring his fingers before adding a third. They both grind together. Kurt exits Blaine, while Blaine slicks Kurt up teasingly, his fingers almost stroking Kurt's cock. 'God damn it, Blaine." Kurt growls when Blaine's done.

"Hmmm?" Blaine smirks.

"Shut up." Kurt hisses entering Blaine. They moan in unison except Blaine was a bit louder. "You're so damn tight."

"You need to top more often." Blaine says cockily.

"Shut up." Kurt growls, slamming into Blaine, causing them to both moan loudly.

"Yes sir." Blaine whimpers as Kurt slams into him again. Kurt grabs Blaine's hip his nails digging in this skin, as he fucks Blaine faster, getting harder each time. "AHhh fuck Kurrrtt!" Blaine moans as Kurt begins slowing down, but enters with the same amount of force.

"Shh-h." Kurt whispers his hips jerking forwards coming inside Blaine. He moans loudly slipping out of Blaine his cock still leaking. Blaine bites his lip trying not to moan. Kurt strokes Blaine until he comes, moaning as Kurt sucks on his neck. Biting him when he moans, Blaine mewls quietly. "There's going to be some bruising." Kurt laughs, the back of his fingers brush against Blaine's hips.

"It's okay; that was really hot."

"What was?"

"You."

"Oh." Blaine smiles at Kurt's reaction.

"Let's go downstairs, I'll make some food."

"I'm helping, and no shirt."

"If you insist." Blaine and Kurt put on pants and walk down stairs hands interlinked. They start working on a cake and a fruit salad when Finn and Sam comes in sweating heavily.

"Hey." Sam says when he see's Kurt perched on the counter cutting fruit lazily. Kurt waves to the two boys.

"Hey, why aren't you two wearing shirts?" Finn asks his eyes scanning over their bodies stopping at the bruises on Blaine's hips, scratches, bite marks, and hickeys, causing Kurt to hold back from snickering.

"Kurt said not to." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I have reasons." Kurt whispers with a wink jumping down from the counter.

"Uhh, okay see you later." Finn says before the two they head up stairs. As soon as they the two boys were out of hearing range the couple burst out in laughter.

"So what are your reasons?"

"I have plenty." Kurt says quietly jumping off the counter, so he can kiss Blaine. "I love you." He whispers when they part.

"I love you too." Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt till the timer buzzes announcing the pre-heating part is done.

"Cock-block." Kurt mutters licking his kissed swollen lip. Blaine laughs.

"Don't worry my love we have plenty on time till it's done Blaine says with a wink.

**Hoped you liked it. I don't think it was one of my best, but still thought it was okay. Please review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
